Valar morghulis
by Salizardia
Summary: Nous avons imaginé comment pourraient mourir les personnages de Games of Thrones encore vivants après la saison 6 (oui, il en reste). Aussi voilà ce que nos imaginations tordues (à Rimeko et moi) ont réussi à vous concocter... Bonne lecture ;p Ceci est une série de drabbles.
1. Bran

**1) Bran : L'avancée de l'Hiver**

.  
 _Cette mort et celles à venir ne font, malheureusement, pas partie de l'histoire originale (avouez que Bran est chiant quand même).  
Nous n'avons aucune prétention et ne faisons qu'emprunter les personnages de Game of Thrones qui ne nous appartiennent pas.  
Cette fanfiction est une collaboration entre Rimeko et Salizardia._

 _(Le rating M est juste là à cause de mort(s) dans chaque chapitre, et nous ne souhaitons pas choquer les âmes sensibles.)_

.

Il faisait froid, très froid _(nda : on avait pas d'autre idée pour commencer)_.

Entre les sapins, un chemin de pas tortueux avait été creusé dans la neige et menait à un vieil arbre blanc au feuillage rouge, en dessous duquel reposaient deux silhouettes emmitouflées dans leur épais manteau de fourrure. Le plus petit, un jeune garçon, semblait faible et épuisé, cependant il gardait les yeux ouverts tandis que la fille dormait déjà à côté de lui, roulée en boule pour se protéger du vent. Il contemplait l'immense mur de glace devant lui, mur qu'ils auraient à franchir d'une manière ou d'une autre dans les prochains jours, au risque d'une mort certaine. L'armée des morts les talonnait de près et ils ne trouveraient refuge qu'une fois cet obstacle franchi.

La dormeuse remua sur sa droite et, ouvrant les yeux, elle posa sur lui un regard fatigué pour constater qu'il restait éveillé.

\- Bran... Il faut que tu dormes. Demain de rudes épreuves nous attendent.

L'infirme ne répondit pas, pensant amèrement qu'elle devrait fournir tous les efforts par elle-même dans les temps à venir. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester ensemble désormais, il n'était qu'un fardeau pour elle et il refusait qu'elle ne meure par sa faute, comme tous les autres. Il devait juste le lui faire comprendre.

\- Meera... commença-t-il gauchement. J-je dois te parler.

La brune lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif.

\- On devrait se séparer, lâcha-t-il sans autre forme de préambule.

Les yeux noirs de son interlocutrice s'agrandirent de surprise.

\- Hein ? fut sa seule réponse.

\- Tu vas devoir continuer sans moi. Nous ne survivrons pas tous les deux ; seule toi peut y arriver, débita Bran sans lui laisser le temps de protester. De plus, j'ai besoin que tu transmettes un message à Jon de ma pa-

\- C'est hors de question ! le coupa-t-elle. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas à la mort – à pire que la mort, pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé ensemble. Mon frère est mort et je refuse que ç'ait été en vain !

\- Ça n'aura pas été inutile, Meera. Nous avons atteint la Corneille et je transmettrai ses pouvoirs avant de... de... tu vois. Tu auras juste à donner le reste des informations à mon successeur et à ceux qui peuvent agir. J'ai besoin de toi, ajouta-t-il en attrapant son bras et en plantant son regard dans le sien. Tu dois leur dire ce qui se prépare ici, tu dois prévenir les habitants de Westeros.  
\- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais t'abandonner juste comme ça ? Tu me prends pour qui au juste ?

\- Si tu refuses de comprendre, je vais devoir prendre le contrôle de ton corps Meera, et les Dieux savent que je ne le souhaite pas. Il le faut.  
\- Mais je ne peux pas juste te laisser là, argua-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

Bran resta silencieux, se contentant de la regarder se débattre avec sa conscience. Il avait confiance en elle pour prendre la bonne décision, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle finit par faire, malgré ses réticences.  
\- C'est quoi ton message pour ton frère ? demanda-t-elle le dos tourné, les épaules basses.

Après avoir écouté la réponse du jeune infirme, elle partit sans se retourner – en pleurant cependant. Sans un mot, il la regarda s'éloigner entre les arbres, puis disparaître.

\- Adieu Meera, murmura-t-il – et le vent glacial emporta ses mots vers le ciel.  
.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps seul entre les sapins gelés. Peu après le départ de la jeune fille, des bruis de sabots se firent entendre dans le silence du Nord. Les Marcheurs l'avaient retrouvé, il ne lui restait que très peu de temps à vivre et il lui fallait accomplir une toute dernière tâche : transmettre son héritage. Il ferma les yeux et sa conscience se déploya autour de lui comme un oiseau déployant ses ailes.

Au bout d'un moment à la durée indéterminée, Bran trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait – ou plutôt celle, en l'occurrence. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, une sauvageonne réfugiée à Winterfell, et le sang des Premiers Hommes coulait dans ses veines. Il effleura la surface de son esprit avant de lui faire connaître toute la situation, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la brusquer, et de lui léger ses pouvoirs. Désormais, c'était elle la Corneille à Trois Yeux, et lui pouvait mourir.

Le jeune garçon rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir le Roi de la Nuit à quelques pas de lui, entouré de ses semblables. Il sursauta. L'air était si froid qui lui semblait que cela suffirait à le tuer et il ne sentait pas plus ses mains que ses jambes paralysées. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues et y gelèrent, comme dans les contes de Vieille Nan qu'il aimait tant écouter lors de l'été – avant.

Bran sentit à peine la lame du Marcheur s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, et encore, et encore. Ses yeux, fixés sur le ciel, s'embrumèrent et le voile de la mort les obscurcit sans qu'il n'ait plus accordé le moindre regard à ses meurtriers. Un filet de sang coula de ses lèvres, laissant une traînée écarlate sur son teint blafard.

Les Autres s'évanouirent entre les arbres comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là, se fondant dans l'hiver auquel ils appartenaient.


	2. Theon et Yara

2) Theon et Yara : Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir

 _ **(ou peut-être que si en fait)**_

 _._

.

 _Bonjour, ou bonne nuit, ou bonne soirée, ou… bref, à tous et à toutes, surtout à toutes je pense (Rim' : ça fait féministe ça, genre dans le mauvais sens du terme… en mode "les mecs on s'en fout")(Sal' :oui mais plus de filles lisent les fanfics !)_

 _Merci à ceux qui nous suivent ou qui nous ont laissé des reviews, n'hésitez surtout pas à le faire, ça fait toujours très plaisir !_

 _._

 _._

Tout autour d'eux il y avait de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau _(nda : ... on n'avait pas d'idée, encore une fois – je crois que ça va être notre running gag)_.

Theon ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de la flotte ennemie qui avançait vers eux. Leur oncle Euron la dirigeait, à n'en pas douter : il reconnaissait la proue du _Silence_ de là où il se trouvait et personne d'autre n'aurait osé en pendre le commandement. Devant lui le _Vent Noir_ , le bateau de sa sœur, avait pris la tête de la flotte de la Mère des dragons. Il aurait préféré naviguer à ses côtés, sur le même vaisseau, cependant elle avait jugé préférable qu'il dirige son propre équipage, ayant déjà de l'expérience dans ce domaine, du moins plus que n'importe quel Dothraki. Il était un Greyjoy après tout, et il comptait bien se comporter comme tel cette fois-ci.

L'heure du combat allait bientôt sonner et même les dragons de Daenerys commençaient à piaffer d'impatience, sensibles à la tension ambiante. Le son de la corne de brume résonna dans l'air froid du matin, suivi de près par le grincement de mécanismes se mettant en marche. Theon vit, du coin de l'œil, un projectile filer droit vers le _Silence_ et le manquer de peu, ne provoquant que quelques vagues de plus dans la mer.

Cela sonna cependant comme le début du combat. Les dragons s'envolèrent à l'assaut des ennemis, les contournant pour les prendre à revers et les empêcher de fuir. Les premiers jets de flamme jaillirent de leur gueules monstrueuses pour embraser les vaisseaux adverses. Toutefois, le navire d'Euron n'avait pas même ralenti quand les ailes immenses l'avaient survolé et au contraire il continuait à prendre de la vitesse en gardant le cap sur le Vent Noir – sa priorité étant de mettre hors d'état de nuire celle qui menaçait son droit au trône.

Malgré les catapultes et les dragons qui les attaquaient sans relâche, les Fer-Nés s'approchaient inexorablement et l'abordage était imminent. Theon reporta son attention sur son équipage, uniquement composé de Dothrakis, à son grand dam. À l'approche du combat, ils avaient cessé de craindre la mer – et, par extension, de souiller le bateau avec le contenu de leur estomac.

\- À vos postes ! cria alors leur capitaine provisoire.

Et il s'étonna, une fois encore, de les voir lui obéir sans une hésitation. Cela lui semblait surréaliste, bien que Daenerys leur ait expliqué que les seigneurs de la Grande Plaine Herbeuse prenaient comme chef – comme khal, le meilleur cavalier. Or, sur les "chevaux de bois", il leur était indiscutablement supérieur. Toutefois...

Il avisa soudainement un vaisseau qui fonçait droit sur eux, avec à son bord des passagers se préparant à l'abordage. Tandis que ses propres hommes commençaient à entrechoquer leurs arakhs pour intimider les assaillants, Theon banda son arc. Tentant avec difficulté de chasser l'image de Ramsay de son esprit - celui-ci ayant été le meilleur tireur qu'il ait jamais rencontré, il visa et constata avec une certaine satisfaction que sa flèche avait atteint sa cible : la poitrine d'un de leurs adversaires.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux navires s'accostaient et les marins débarquèrent sur le pont où les Dothrakis les accueillirent comme il se doit _(nda: oui bah en les égorgeant quoi)_. Leur capitaine ne put tirer que quelques flèches supplémentaires avant que le combat ne se finisse dans un bain de sang, augmentant donc le nombre de substances organiques plus ou moins répugnantes présentes sur les planches de bois. Alors, comme son équipage n'était plus directement menacé, il balaya l'horizon du regard à la recherche de sa sœur. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui avait de quoi lui glacer le sang : le _Silence_ avait continué sa course et violemment percuté le bateau de Yara. La figure de proue métallique de celui d'Euron avait ouvert une large brèche dans le flanc du _Vent-Noir,_ où l'eau s'engouffrait déjà à gros bouillons. Les Fer-Nés alliés présents sur le navire sinistré commencèrent à prendre d'assaut leurs attaquants afin de prendre le contrôle de leur imposante embarcation et ainsi s'éviter la noyade. La bataille s'engagea sous le regard médusé de Theon. Très vite, la nièce et l'oncle se retrouvèrent face à face au milieu des affrontements, et le duel pour le trône de Sel commença. Certains des combattants s'étaient arrêtés afin d'observer leurs chefs se battre, mais la plupart ne leur accordaient pas un regard.

Ils croisèrent le fer pendant ce qui sembla des heures aux yeux du cadet Greyjoy, jusqu'à ce qu'Euron atteigne son adversaire à la poitrine. Yara recula en titubant et lâcha son épée pour presser ses deux mains sur sa blessure d'où jaillissait un flot de sang. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle chutait mais elle se fit rattraper par le vainqueur qui, afin de s'assurer une victoire complète et définitive, la jeta à l'eau, où elle coula sous le poids de son armure et celui du regard triomphant de son ennemi.

Son frère laissa échapper un hoquet d'horreur. Quand il put enfin détacher son regard de l'endroit où le corps de sa sœur avait été englouti par les flots, ce fut pour le poser sur le meurtrier de Yara. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, guidé par son instinct, il prit la barre et avança en direction du _Silence_ avec la ferme intention d'égorger son oncle de ses propres mains, à l'aide de ses ongles s'il le fallait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques mètres de l'autre bateau qu'il se souvient de l'existence de son arc, et du fait que ce dernier serait sûrement plus efficace qu'un abordage, hautement risqué au vu de son propre équipage.

Sa flèche transperça l'œil restant d'Euron et celui-ci mourut avant même de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Après, pour son neveu, le reste de la bataille se passa comme dans un brouillard dont il ne réussit à s'extirper qu'une fois la flotte adverse anéantie.

\- J'ai vengé ma soeur, prononça Theon d'un ton plat, se parlant à lui-même.

Dans son esprit il n'y avait que ces mots, ainsi que la dernière image qu'il avait eue d'elle, juste avant que les flots ne l'engloutissent. Alors qu'il fixait sans le voir le plafond de sa cabine, les derniers instants du duel passaient et repassaient devant ses yeux. Peut-être aurait-il pu agir avant, et la sauver - non, il aurait dû agir avant. Mais il n'en avait même pas été capable… Les bateaux ennemis avaient été entraînés par le fond il y avait de cela déjà plusieurs heures mais il n'avait, depuis, ni la force ni même l'envie de faire le moindre mouvement. A quoi bon ? Il s'était battu pour Yara, pour supporter sa légitimité au trône, et maintenant elle n'était plus - pas plus que son opposant, au demeurant. Alors pourquoi ? Pour la Mère des Dragons, pour l'aider à conquérir ce Trône de Fer qu'il n'avait jamais vu et dont il n'avait cure ? En fait, plus rien ne lui importait maintenant, il n'avait souhaité se battre que pour sa soeur… sa défunte soeur, désormais.

Il avait tout perdu ; ses familles réelle et adoptive, toute possibilité d'en former une nouvelle, et tout espoir. Et cette fois, il n'avait même pas envie d'essayer de recoller les morceaux de sa vie, il lui semblait que cette dernière tragédie l'avait brisé si profondément que cela lui était devenu impossible.

C'est alors que sa discussion avec Yara, dans ce bordel, lui revint en mémoire. Ce jour-là, elle lui avait permis de chasser Reek, de tourner la page sur sa, disons, "mauvaise période". Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, il pensait qu'elle n'avait pas tort, qu'il pourrait prendre son destin en main cette fois-ci, et en finir. Oh il avait peur, bien sûr - peur de la longue nuit qui l'attendait, mais il ne se voyait pas continuer à avancer dans cette vie qui lui avait tout pris, y compris sa soeur, son dernier soutien en ce monde. Sans elle… il avait bien peur que Theon, n'ayant plus de raison d'exister, ait disparu pour de bon. A ce moment précis il n'était plus que cette créature sans volonté que Ramsay s'était façonnée. Et il s'était pourtant promis de ne jamais la laisser reprendre le dessus…

Son regard tomba sur la dague posée sur la table, à sa portée. Son coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine alors que son projet se concrétisait dans son esprit. Tendre la main, dénuder son poignet, l'inciser… Cela semblait si facile, presque anodin, et en même temps si définitif que cela le faisait hésiter.

/!\ _Les paragraphes suivants contiennent une scène d'automutilation_ /!\

Alors il arrêta de réfléchir et saisit fermement l'arme, afin de ne pas la laisser échapper avant d'en avoir fini. Le contact glacé du métal contre sa peau le fit frissonner mais il s'interdit de changer d'avis. Il appuya légèrement, jusqu'à faire perler une goutte écarlate le long de son avant-bras, puis, ignorant la douleur, il enfonça plus profondément la lame dans sa chair. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre le couteau dans son autre main, désormais ruisselante de sang. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, maintenant, il lui fallait aller jusqu'au bout. Theon voulut inciser son second poignet, toutefois sa main tremblait et sa prise autour du manche de l'arme était mal assurée. Luttant contre la sensation de vertige qui s'emparait de lui, il finit par réussir à ouvrir une nouvelle entaille dans sa chair, moins profonde que l'autre cependant. Mais cela suffirait, à voir comment la tête lui tournait déjà.

/!\ _La scène est terminée_ /!\

La dague glissa d'entre ses doigts gourds tandis qu'il se laissait aller en arrière, le dos contre la paroi de sa cabine. Il lui semblait que le roulis du bateau s'était brutalement accentué et que son propre poids l'emportait dans ce tangage… Cette soudaine pénombre dans la pièce, était-elle due à la lampe qui n'avait plus d'huile, ou à sa propre vision qui s'obscurcissait ? Il ne chercha pas à s'en assurer et à vrai dire la réponse lui importait peu. Il se sentait épuisé mais serein, calme comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis bien longtemps. Le matelas s'imbibait du fluide vital qui s'écoulait en abondance de ses blessures, toutefois il ne ressentait plus la douleur ; il lui semblait sombrer dans un océan trouble, froid et cotonneux. Il ferma les yeux et, ne cherchant plus à se raccrocher aux lambeaux altérés de sa conscience, préféra se laisser aller entre ses draps autrefois blanchâtres.

Le monde autour de lui vacilla une ultime fois avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres et nul poids d'aucun regret n'entravant son coeur ; il pouvait dès à présent rejoindre sa soeur.

Ainsi, ses hommes le trouvèrent, le lendemain matin, comme endormi si n'était sa pâleur contrastant avec l'écarlate de sa vie répandue.

 _._

 _._

 _Les prochains à passer à la casserole seront Cersei et Jaime (Rim' :oh c'est bien écrit cette fois) (Sal' : oui je fais des efforts :D)._

 _Merci de votre lecture ! (Rim' : bah oui ils sont arrivés au bout quand même)_

 _(Sal' : Bonne fin de journée/soirée/nuit) (Rim' : BREF)_


End file.
